The Moustache Diaries
by YeroismyHero
Summary: a series of one shots with our favourites and Avaric. previously called 'A Lurlinemas Treat'
1. Chapter 1

The whole gang was gathered in Boq's house to celebrate Lurlinemas, they sat around the fire sharing stories.

"Hey Boq, I'm kinda thirsty do you have anything to drink?" Fiyero asked as he slung his arms around the shoulders of Galinda and Elphaba.

The munchkin's face lit up as he got a great idea, "Oh you guys are in for a real treat" he jumped up and ran into the kitchen, when he returned he was holding a tray of glasses filled about 2/3 of the way with a milky-yellow liquid.

"Boq what in Oz's name is that stuff?" Nessa looked apprehensive

"Well Nessa I'll tell you!" he sounded a bit too excited

"This wonderful stuff is called corn-nog" he beamed, distributing a glass to each of them

"Biq, are you sure this stuff is edible?" Galinda questioned

"Yea, this stuff smells like paint thinner" Elphaba added, holding the glass up to her beak-like nose

"It's not paint thinner, Elphie….IT'S CORN-NOG" he waved his arms in the air

"To Lurlinemas?" Avaric asked, raising his glass

"To Corn-Nog!" Boq raised his glass as well

"To Corn-Nog!" everyone else followed in suit they all drained their glasses

***a few hours later***

"Biq! Did you spike this stuff?" Galinda stumbled over to him, "I feel dizzy" she hiccupped and fell backwards onto the couch

"Hey Boq" Fiyero walked in from the kitchen, "Is this what you gave us?" he asked tentatively holding up a carton labelled: CORN

"Yea, why?" the shorter boy walked over

"It isn't 'Corn-nog" held the carton up to his face for further inspection.

"Give me that, we all know you can't read, Tiggular" Elphaba took the bottle from him

"Good job, Boq" she sighed. Galinda walked over, "This isn't Corn-nog"

"Well then what is it, Greenie" Avaric stepped toward the rest of the group

She rolled her eyes before continuing, "Its paint thinner"

"Were all gonna die!" Galinda ran around frantically, a lightning bolt of pink

"Good job idiot" Avaric smacked Boq upside the head

"I'm too pretty to die!" Fiyero started panicking with Galinda

"Will you all shut up?" Elphie raised her voice above the others, "The label says its corn based…"

"So? Everything in Munchkinland is corn based" Avaric said; obviously missing the point

"So it means that nobody is going to die" She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Wait, so all my hair isn't gonna fallout?" Fiyero stopped panicking and looked up

"Not unless I shave it all off…" the green girl mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing!" she smiled innocently

"I think we all learned a valuable lesson here: I Am Awesome" Avaric smiled

"Guys…"

"You only think you're awesome because you had so much paint thinner" The prince insisted

"Guys?"

"Neither of you are awesome…Awesome means awe-inspiring, the Emerald city is awesome" Elphaba tried to explain

"GUYS!" the small blonde girl shouted above the others

"WHAT?" they responded in unison

"I think Biq died" Galinda pointed to the Munchkin laying on the floor

"Nah, he'll be fine" Avaric shrugged, giving the munchkin a little kick

"This is boring let's go to Elphie's house" Galinda suggested

"What if I catch her 'green'?" Avaric asked

"Pfft! Her father is the governor; we can ride down the stairs on mattresses!" Galinda said getting excited

"SHOTGUN!" Avaric called as he ran through the front door, the rest followed behind him except for Nessarose who stayed behind a minute and pulled out a black marker.

***ten minutes later***

Boq woke up feeling dizzy, he rolled over onto his stomach before standing up. He walked over to a mirror.

"What the hell?" he asked upon seeing a moustache drawn onto his face with permanent marker.

And Boq lived the rest of his life with a poorly drawn moustache on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fiyero!" Avaric burst into their dorm laughing hysterically

"What? IS SHIZ ON FIRE?" Fiyero panicked out of his nap

"Even better" the blonde boy pulled Fiyero out of bed and into the Shiz courtyard. When the got there what they saw was truly a sight; Elphaba was dressed in a pink mini skirt, she had her hair down and make-up on, she was running around yelling 'FREE HUGS'. Galinda was also walking around in all black with no makeup and her roots were showing; they were bright orange. She was running around yelling 'Brains before beauty'.

"OH MY OZ! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Fiyero started freaking out

"Nah Bro," Avaric placed a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Then what happened?" he looked at Avaric hesitantly

"It all started last night…" Avaric said as he drifted into a flashback

"_Elphie! I found booze!" Galinda jumped up and down as she passed the green girl a bottle labelled 'Dizzy Water'_

_ "Galinda, what the hell? You don't 'just find' liquor…" she shook her head_

"_Well I did!" The blonde hiccupped and toppled onto her bed._

_ "So I guess you've already been drinking?"_

"_OH MY OZ, ELPHIE! WE NEED COOKIES! OH I KNOW! LETS BAKE COOKIES!" the blonde jumped up running into the bathroom, Elphaba followed_

_A shrill scream pierced the air. "Elphie my roots are showing!"_

"_You dye your hair?"_

_ "Yes! Wait…" the 'blonde ran and closed the window and shut the bathroom door then checked the bathroom closet…..Both girls screamed as Avaric sat in the closet holding a video camera_

"Wait a minute…..why were you in their closet with a video camera?" Fiyero interrupted

"I was waiting for a topless pillow fight" Avaric shrugged

"Smart move" Fiyero nodded understandingly

"They kicked me out but when I came back after an hour they were totally wasted so I walked right in…Anyway Glinda's actually a ginger who can't hold her liquor and Elphie is up to any challenge when she's drunk off her ass" Avaric paused for a moment to look back at the girls who were still acting strangely, "So they think that they ate a magic cookie and switched bodies and now they think they're each other" Both guys turned to look at them, Elphaba was now running around singing 'popular' and Galinda was throwing homework at random students.

"I may have given them some Anti-Sleeping pills" Avaric started laughing

"Fi-Fi!" Elphaba came running up to Fiyero hugging him tightly

"Hi….uh….Galinda?" he was confused

"Fi-Fi, tell Elphie that she's had some magical cookies that made us switch bodies" Elphaba squealed as Galinda walked over

"Galinda that couldn't happen! You made the cookies, and the only people with strong enough magic to do that is The Wizard and Madame Morri-" Galinda was cut off By Madame Morrible who frantically ran up to their little group

"Have you seen a magical plate of cookies that can make you switch bodies?"

"Uhhhmmmm…." They all stated in unison, "YES!" Elphaba piped up, "Elphie ate some and she won't believe that I'm her and she's me!"

"Oh Well then" Morrible snapped her fingers and the girls' bodies switched back

"OH MY OZ, AM I WEARING PINK?" Elphaba (in her own body) freaked out

"I'M IN PUBLIC AND MY ROOTS ARE SHOWING!" Glinda freaked out as well

Avaric discreetly moved his arm around Elphie's waist and down to her butt, "Take it off or I'll break it off" she threatened, he backed away

"Well I think we learned something" Avaric smiled, "I am awesome"

"You said that when we almost died at Boq's on Lurlinemas" Elphie rolled her eyes

"And it's still true" He grinned

Boq then walked up with Nessa, they all laughed at the sad, sad, curly little moustache drawn badly on his face.

"Nessa what the hell?" asked Elphaba, Nessarose had a little moustache on her face as well.

"I struck back while she slept" A creepy smile crept onto the face of the munchkin

"Cool Story bro" Fiyero said and walked away

"Tell it again sometime" Avaric added before leaving as well.

"Well now that they're gone…" Boq started, "Who's up for some CORN-NOG?" The three girls sighed in unison.


End file.
